gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Guo Huai
곽회 - 최승훈 Guo Huai is Lu Bu Forces in Warriors Orochi 4. Controls *Guo Huai is affiliated with the arm cannon in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Fires a barrage of projectiles from his cannon and collapses slightly at the end. *Musou - Vampire Palm (吸気掌): Circle: Grabs the nearest opponent to drain their life and does a small area of effect knock back. If it doesn't connect, he'll stumble but still knock back surrounding enemies in the front. *Alternate Musou - Desperado (捨身鬼人突): R1 + Circle: Slams the nearest enemy with his cannon to knock them into the air to shoot them multiple times with his cannon. Guo Huai will fall down once it finishes (same thing happens if it doesn't connect). Used in Warriors Orochi 3 and Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *X, Tri: Flips in the air and fires several rounds at a downward angle while hovering. *R1: Fires homing shells into the air. *X, R1: Fires an explosive shell on the ground. Has a slight delay time before the attack works. *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Fires several shells that explode into the ground while Guo Huai staggers momentarily. *Aerial Musou - Sky Cannon (空殉砲): X, Circle: Fires a blue-colored gunpowder shell on the ground before landing. *Awakening Musou: Fires several scattering rounds in a row while trudging slowly. The barrage ends with an upward shot that triggers a massive explosion right as Guo Huai collapses from exhaustion. During the extended version, he shoots piercing bullets repeatedly at different directions without pausing and adds three forceful blasts after moving. Gallery 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임.jpg 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 아프지 않게.jpg 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 노인과 나이 늙지 않게.jpg 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 나이 젊어지게 부활.jpg 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 모두 많이 회복, 치료, 기운, 건강 다 난다 - 기도 빌고.jpg 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 아프지 않게, 고장나지 않게.jpg 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 모두 많이 수리해서 고치고 모두 많이 회복, 치료, 기운, 건강 다 났딘.jpg Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - EX Attack 1 891274393.jpg|EX Attack 1 Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - EX Attack 2 15314611358281651113104.jpg|EX Attack 2 20180714 곽회 - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Dash Attack.jpg Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Musou Attack 15314612248781609476541.jpg|Musou Attack Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Alternate Musou 1109119354.jpg|Alternate Musou Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Aerial Musou 360268164.jpg|Aerial Musou Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Awakening Musou - ttdown mg37xaj5386 2138060535.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Awakening Musou - 에러 발생 할 수 없다 153146143950117765397.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - Awakening Musou - 아레스의 천칭 2화 1531461509010560677040.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 아레스의 천칭 1화 1168614202.jpg Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 아레스의 천칭 1화 827056702.jpg Image:곽회 (여포군) - 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 더빙판에 2018년 4월 26일 닌텐도 스위치 게임 - 아레스의 천칭 1화 - 신호 약하지 않는다.jpg Image:20180714 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Guo Huai defeated by Taishi Ci (Initially Characters).jpg Category:Villains Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Antagonists in Warriors Orochi 4